


Black Eyes, Black Smoke, Black Soul

by Calaphrass (SexyStripedTie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A contemplation on why Sam's powers only affect demons, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, I JUST FIND HIS POWERS SO FASCINATING, SO ENDLESSLY UP FOR STUDY AND INTERPRETATION, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam-Centric, and the question of, good stuff, gooood stuff, well what if they didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyStripedTie/pseuds/Calaphrass
Summary: Boy King Sam realizing his powers don’tjustwork on demons.





	Black Eyes, Black Smoke, Black Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts on Boy King Sam that I wrote a while ago but never posted. Thank you for reading! <3

Boy King Sam realizing his powers don’t _just_ work on demons.

Boy King Sam thinking about his powers; I mean, _really_ thinking about them. Wondering what, truly, defines the difference between a demon and human, wondering what final line those lost souls have to cross in order to truly become black eyes, black smoke, black soul. Wondering just what the turning point is. And, more importantly, wondering – if all demons were human once, why _do_ his powers only work on demons?

He knows his gifts are demon in origin; demon-given. It makes _sense_ that they’d only work on demons. But at the same time it _doesn’t_ , not really, because it’s not like they’re some separate race – they’re _humans_ , albeit twisted and torn and shattered on a very deep, very irreversible level.

But his gifts don’t work on humans. Or at least, they never have before.

Ultimately, the conclusion that Sam comes to is thus: what his powers grant him jurisdiction over is _darkness_. And he doesn’t mean that in some metaphysical sense, although that’s an interesting thought to explore as well. He means they let him work over the dark bits of the soul: the torn edges, the bad decisions, the dirtybad _wrong_ present in every human being but most _especially_ present in those unlucky enough to have every shred and slice of good they had carved right out from them.

And if there’s one thing that Ruby did teach him, it’s that the more he practices, the better he gets.

So he practices. A little knowledge is a dangerous thing, and Sam? He’s blessed. He’s hell’s goddamned king.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of my stuff over at [my Tumblr](https://sexystripedtie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
